nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic II
Toxic II is the sequel to the popular game Toxic,the man in a yellow suit Is trying to destroy the robots,when he finds a world that they have taken over. Players 1 Player Controls Jump Move Space Bar Drop Bomb Levels 1.0 - Hacking the System The level introduces spikes, Computer person,a walking robot enemy,and how to blow up a wall. 2.0 - Aerosol The level starts with wall jumping up a wall avoiding a hovering robot then the jumping then sliding down a wall and then the player carefully walk's through 11 hovering robot's then slide down a wall then jump then land on the ground then you jump on platform's surrounded by hovering robots then you have to walk through hovering some robots. 3.0 - Laser Phaser The level starts off with walking on a conveyor belt with three spinning lasers above then drop down and go on another belt but there is some metal protecting you from the laser and when you run be careful not to get hit by the laser,so jump down on another belt then jump to the one on the right then stay under the metal till the laser comes above then run. 4.0 - Digg it The player find,s a new bomb the drill bomb,plant it near the wall to destroy it,then run across the platforms to a big wall then plant a bomb then run to the end of the room and place another bomb then slide down the wall and when you come to the ground be careful not to fall into the liquid while jumping from platform's,so then jump up the wall and place the bomb the highest,run through the tunnel and place another bomb,then drop down and place another bomb as high and run through the tunnel. 5.0 - Steady Platform 6.0 - Arachnophobia 7.0 - The highs and lows 8.0 - Take Cover 9.0 - Ready Aim Fire 10.0 - Big Foot 11.0 - Wheel deal 12.0 - Ankle Biters 13.0 - Loose Ground 14.0 - Close Proximity 15.0 - Regeneration 16.0 - Blast from the Past 17.0 - Chain reaction 18.0 - Vertigo 19.0 - Remote Control 20.0 - Mother Secret Levels To get to a secret you first must find the blue transporter(they aren't in all levels)pad and stand on it.The levels will sometimes have enemy's you don't have in the normal levels. 2.1 - Fish and Drips This level has lot's of conveyor belts,shark robots,and dripping pipes. 6.1 - Maximum Security This Level has allot of bomb blasters and enemy's. 7.1 - Sleepy Hold This level has allot of red button's in it and you must be pretty fast to get through the level. 9.1 - Grow Up This level uses the Red Energy Grid allot and there are Hovering robots and Exploding robots. 12.1 - A Bug's Life This level uses the Runner bomb allot and the red platform button. 13.1 - Dead Space This level uses the Red Energy Grid and the Ledge bomb allot and making metal holes in the grid. 16.1 - Marathon Man This level has allot of jumping over large areas,and running on conveyor belts. 20.1 - Quick Step This level has allot of running and jumping off disappearing platforms and jumping off walls. Enemy's Walking Robot This enemy walks back and fourth. Hovering Robot This robot will hover around. Spider Robot This robot will come down,go up,and come down.It is held up by a laser so when you destroy it a laser will be in the way Wheel Robot This robot will roll back and fourth. Shark Robot This enemy appears in level 2.1 and jumps out of the water. Exploding Robot This robot will flash red when you get close to it,and will explode. Fly Robot This robot appears in level 6.1 and will fly towards you. Red eyed robot This robot has a wheel underneath it and when it sees you it will roll towards you. Hive Robot This robot spawns tiny walking robots. Tiny Walking Robot This robot is spawned by the Hive Robot. Bomb Shooting Robot This robot shoots Basic Bombs and can be blown up,and will shoot them when you get close. Moving Shooting Robot This robot will move back and fourth and will shoot green balls at you if you get in front of it. Digging Robot When you run underneath this robot it will dig down,and when it hits metal,will blow up. Hazards Spikes These will hurt you if you walk into them. Lasers These hazards will some times spin,or move on a bar. Green Liquid This stuff is at the bottom of every level and will kill you if you touch it,unless it is flowing from a pipe then it will only hurt you. Dripping Pipe These pipes are small and will sometimes drip Green Liquid that will hurt you. Bomb Blasters These hazards will blow up your bombs when there little gun thing sees your bomb,they cannot be destroyed. Platforms Stone Platform This stuff you can blow up with any bomb,and you can slide on it. Metal Platform You can't blow this stuff up,but you can slide on it. Light Blue Metal Platform This stuff you can blow up with any bombs. Disappearing Platform This platform will disappear when you walk on it and won't come back. Red Box Platform This platform is triggered by a bomb exploding by a red button,then the Red Box Platform will appear and you can walk on it,but only for a short time because it will disappear. Red Energy Grid If a bomb explodes in this grid(or the blast hits the grid)a metal hole will form and you can stand on it,continue this to make even more holes. Pick Ups Green Liquid Canisters When you pick this up you get 25 points,when you complete a level,the canisters you pick up will be a little Grey. Health This stuff will replenish 1/4 of your health and is marked by a white cross. Bomb Spawner This thing spawns one type of bomb,but throughout the game will spawn different types of bombs,these spawners will never run out of bombs. Bombs Basic This bomb you has a timer on it and will blow up in 5 seconds Drill Bomb This Bomb has four arrows and will detonate in 5 seconds,it also has four arrows and will in the direction it is dropped. Ledge Bomb You can drop this bomb in the air and stand on it. Runner Bomb This bomb can walk and when you jump,the bomb will jump.To detonate it press the down arrow key and spacebar. Trivia *There is a glitch where if the player hits Space very rapidly over and over with Basic Bombs, there will be hundreds of bombs in the line of the player's movement (if any) Play It Nitrome.com Toxic II